elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalyn Nightshade
Rosalyn Nightshade (also nicknamed Ros) is a healer elf who resides in Elvendale. She is introduced in the third story-arc that centers around goblins. Although a water elf with water powers, her specialty lies in healing. Official Biography Background When the Goblin King began mining crystals to power his portal, the Guardian Tree became weakened. As a result, wild magic turned the forest's plants and animals into evil versions of themselves. Rosalyn could not sit by and let innocent creatures suffer. With the use of her potions, she reversed the effects of the wild magic, freeing the forest's inhabitants from their cursed state of mind. Because of her willingness to help, the Guardian Tree chose her as the protector and queen of the forest. The woods were peaceful for a while, but this did not last. Cronan tricked Rosalyn into thinking she could trust him, so that he could get more crystals from the Guardian Tree. Full of shame, Rosalyn went into hiding. She lived alone in her Healing Hideout, cut off from the world, until the fateful day she met Emily and her friends. Personality There are two sides to Rosalyn’s personality. When healing injured creatures, she is gentle, caring, and kind. But every rose has its thorns – she will jump into action when the forest is threatened, and won’t hesitate to use her bow and arrows. A formidable opponent, Rosalyn will fight to keep the trees and animals safe. It is because of her strength and determination that she was chosen as the Queen of the Forest. Relationships Family It was previously believed that Rosalyn and Cronan were cousins. This however, was a mistake. Rosalyn is not related to Cronan, Emily, or any of the other elves. Friends Rosalyn appears to be on friendly terms with Emily, Azari, Aira, Naida, Farran, and Sophie. She has a special bond with Sapphire the dragon. Romance Rosalyn revealed in episode 6 of Secrets of Elvendale, "Secrets" that she and Cronan were in a relationship, but insists that he was faking it in order to get closer to the Guardian Tree's crystals. Ever since his betrayal, Rosalyn and Cronan have drifted apart. Sets *Rosalyn's Healing Hideout Trivia *According to the creators of LEGO elves, Rosalyn's magic is water originally but she adapted to earth (fusion of powers). However, this has yet to be proved in the actual show. *In many languages, “Rosa" means “dew” or “juice." In Welsh, "Lyn” means “lake.” Altogether, “Rosalyn” means “beautiful rose.” This may symbolize her earth powers. *So far, she is the only elf to speak with an English accent. *Nightshade is a poisonous, deadly plant. *Her bio lists her as having "earth magic." However, in the comics, she is described as a "water elf healer." On the official LEGO shop website, she is merely listed as a "healer elf." *Rosalyn plays the panpipes. The panpipes are associated with Pan, the Greek god of nature and wild animals. * Certain clues hint that Rosalyn represents Great Britain in the Napoleonic Wars. Gallery LEGO Rosalyn from 3rd Storyline.PNG|Rosalyn from the 3rd Storyline Rosalyn.PNG|Rosalyn with her bow Other Ros.JPG |Rosalyn in Secrets of Elvendale (Netflix series) Screenshot (110).png|Rosalyn's Queen attire (Secrets of Elvendale) Screenshot (122.2).png|Rosalyn and Emily Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Healer Elves Category:Water Elves Category:Earth Elves